Soul Comfort
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hey again! I thought I'd try a de-aged Cas fic!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Soul Comfort**

**-One- **

The persistent knocking at the door began to really piss Dean off, and he climbed out bed, padding over to the door and opening it to find the motel manager standing outside with a tiny boy in her arms, who couldn't have been much older than two years old. He had thick dark hair that just looked untameable and big blue eyes, ones that were scarily familiar to him. The killer was that the little boy was crying and sobbing in the woman's arms.

"Hi, I was just wondering, does this little guy belong to you?" She asked, the tiny boy looking up and seeing Dean while a huge grin spread on his face.

"Dean!"

No way...no way! That was never Castiel...

"Cas?" Dean asked, the little boy hiccupping and reaching out to him.

"Dean!"

"Oh thank God!" Dean cried, taking the child into his arms and holding him close, "Where've you been? We've been worried sick!"

The truth was that Dean and Sam _had _been worried sick, since the angel hadn't been around for a month, and the brothers had believed that maybe he'd been hurt or killed and they couldn't get in contact with him at all.

"He was just playing in the parking lot..." The woman said, smiling at the way Dean held the tiny boy, "His feet feel frozen..."

"Thank you so much," Dean breathed, looking at the woman with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime." She replied, leaving the boy and who she assumed was his carer.

Dean took him inside, turning the light on and disturbing Sam from his sleep.

"Dean?"

Sam sat up and immediately, Castiel began screaming, clawing at Dean to try and push himself away.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Cas, what's wrong?"

Sam got out of bed and came closer, but Castiel just screamed louder.

"Dean, is that...?"

Dean nodded and rubbed his back, hushing him and bouncing him to try and calm the poor little guy.

"It's okay, Cas...it's only Sam..."

"D-Dee-dee!" Castiel cried, Sam getting it straight away.

"Demon..."

Dean looked up at Sam who grimaced and went to take the child, Castiel screaming and crying as Sam held him close.

"Cas, it's me...it's Sam..."

"NO!" Castiel cried, reaching for Dean with all his strength, "DEAN!"

"Jesus, Sam, you're terrifying him!" Dean growled, taking Castiel back and holding him tightly, bouncing him and rocking him to stop the tiny boy crying.

"I'd better get another room tonight, huh?" Sam said, Dean looking guiltily at his brother, "Don't worry, Dean...it's fine. I'll go and see if I can get him some clothes in the morning."

With that he grabbed his bag and packed it, heading out to get another room which left Dean and Castiel alone. All the baby angel had on him was a t-shirt and pair of shorts, Dean wondering how on Earth he'd gotten into this state in the first place. Castiel began to calm and Dean smiled softly, pressing a soothing kiss to that mop of hair.

"Alright, buddy," He whispered, "It's okay..."

"Dee-dee gone now?" The little one asked, his voice so cute Dean had to fight to suppress the dreamy smile that he wanted to release.

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Everything's okay."

Castiel sniffled and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, rubbing his eyes and yawning. What the hell was Dean supposed to do now? He'd have to find clothes, suitable food, maybe diapers, toys and books; he'd have to feed, clothe and bathe the tiny boy. He'd have to protect this innocent, sweet little boy and prevent him from getting hurt. They'd have to go to Bobby's, but Dean would deal with that in the morning.

"You tired?" Dean asked, earning a small murmur from Castiel.

"M'sleepy..." Castiel replied, Dean smiling and climbing into bed, putting the baby in next to him.

Now he had to try and get Castiel to sleep. Awesome. He had to think back to if he was putting a sleepy Sam to sleep at this age and remembered how much Sam liked having his belly and back rubbed. He rested on one elbow, looking at the little boy who was shivering beside him. Dean put a warm hand on Castiel's tiny feet, the angel wiggling his little toes at the touch.

"Your feet are freezing..." Dean breathed, lifting the little boy closer and letting him rest his head on his arm, rubbing the tiny limbs gently to warm them a little as he covered them with the sheets, "Go to sleep now, little man..."

Castiel blinked up at Dean with those instantly recognisable blue eyes, the blinking growing slower as Dean gently rubbed his belly. Dean turned the light out and rested his own head on the pillows, each breath being inhaled coming with that scent of clean baby that Castiel had with him. Sleep began to take over when a little voice sounded through the darkness.

"Dean...?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Yuv you..."

Dean closed his eyes and kissed the toddler's mop of hair before smiling.

"Thanks Cas." He replied, "Got to sleep, there's a good boy."

"M'kay."

With that, the little angel drifted off to sleep with Dean's arms holding him close. Dean had a lot to do tomorrow so he'd better get some sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please feel free to review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Soul Comfort**

**-Two- **

Dean smiled down at the toddler in his arms and stroked his cheek with a gentle finger, Castiel stirring and wriggling a little. Dean bit back a chuckle and sighed dreamily. He'd always wanted a kid. Deep down he'd wanted to have a normal family with a wife and kids. He wanted to hold his own baby and watch them sleep, help them develop and grow, to make his child into a wonderful human being and to teach his own child everything he knew (about normality anyway).

He looked down and there was this little person who would turn to him for all the help, protection and comfort he needed and Dean was more than happy to provide that, especially since this person was Castiel. He stroked his hair and looked at the clock, seeing it was eight-forty-five and realising that maybe they should get up and go to get some supplies.

That's when Sam entered the room quietly, several bags in hand as he smiled at Dean, giving him a thumbs up. Dean smiled gratefully and put his fingers to his ear like a phone, mouthing the words: 'Call Bobby'. Sam nodded and left the room just as silently as he'd entered, Dean looking back at the boy asleep in his arms.

"Cas..." He said softly, the child stirring and mumbling a little as he wriggled, "It's time to wake up...come on..."

Castiel blinked his eyes open and his little brow furrowed, tears leaking the corners of his eyes as he adjusted to being awake.

"Okay," Dean breathed, sitting up and lifting Castiel to his chest, rubbing his back and rocking him, "It's okay."

Castiel hiccupped and looked up at Dean with those soulful blue eyes, gazing at the hunter with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Morning, Cas." Dean said, gently brushing a hand through Castiel's bedhead.

"Dean..." Castiel hummed, snuggling up to the hunter and sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Did you sleep well, huh?"

There was a soft nod and the baby angel blinked, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist before sniffling.

"Mmm..." He hummed, Dean bouncing him on his knee once or twice before putting him on the floor, seeing him fall straight to his knees through still being tired.

"Oh, Cas..." He whispered, picking him up again and sitting him at the table, "Let's see what Sam got for you, huh?"

As soon as Sam's name was mentioned, the little guy started screaming, Dean picking him up and shushing him straight away.

"Shhh, stop crying, little man," He soothed, "It's okay, it's alright..."

The toddler shuffled against him, hiccupping and sobbing before he finally fell quiet, Dean grabbing a soft green teddy bear and showing the little boy.

"Look at this, buddy!" He said, anything to get the child's mind away from Sam, "Wow, isn't he beautiful?"

Castiel looked at the bear and sniffled, Dean sitting them on the bed and placing Castiel between his legs. The baby angel reached out and took it, pulling it close and hugging it before snuggling up to Dean again.

"You like him?" Dean asked, the little boy nodding in response, "What you gonna call him?"

"Baby." Castiel replied, "'Cause he like me then!"

Dean smiled and stroked the child's hair, getting up and moving towards the table to see what else Sam had brought. When he turned around though, Castiel was gone.

"Oh my God..." He breathed, heart racing at the thought of that helpless little boy being snatched, "Cas?"

There was no answer and Dean began to check around the room, in the closets, in the bathroom and finally out in the parking lot. Nothing. He closed the door and ran shaking hands through his hair, breathing deeply as he thought of what to do. Call 911? Call Sam? Scream? Cry?

But then he heard a soft sound like a giggle. It was coming from near the beds but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Then Dean moved towards the bed and heard the giggles again...coming from underneath it. He knelt down and lifted the sheets up, Castiel's little face smiling at him from underneath with that bear in his hands. Dean sighed with relief, grabbing the boy and sitting him on the bed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Castiel." He snapped, the tiny boy's face dropping and tears filling his eyes.

He started to cry.

"Oh God..." Dean breathed, realising he'd just almost yelled at a two year old, "Oh, Cas...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm just so glad you're safe, Castiel..."

He cupped the child's face and pulled him for a cuddle, rocking him on the spot and pressing kisses to that bedhead, Castiel gripping him and crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting mad...I'm sorry..."

The kid had just been playing, that was all. He hadn't meant to scare the crap out of Dean or to make him angry; he didn't know that was what would happen if he just played Hide and Seek. Dean kept rubbing his back and Castiel calmed down, Dean kissing his head again before wiping his tears away with his pinky.

"I'm sorry, Cas...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad, buddy."

"Sorry, Dean..." Castiel whispered, Dean shaking his head and taking the little boy's hand.

"No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault," Dean promised, "You were only playing, I didn't know..."

He cuddled the little boy again and picked him up.

"Do you want to try on some new clothes, Cas?" Dean asked, trying to cheer the tiny boy up, "We've got loads of stuff for you to choose from, look!"

He grabbed the bag of clothes and sat on the bed, the little angel still attached to him before emptying the bag out, two pairs of sneakers, two pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts falling out, along with a tiny jacket, a couple of pairs of pyjamas and some underwear and socks.

"Wow, Cas! Look at all this stuff!" Dean exclaimed the little boy climbing amongst the pile of clothing and exploring it.

The child grinned and picked up a little blue t-shirt and one of the pairs of jeans, choosing the white and blue sneakers before passing them to Dean.

"Good boy." Dean praised, "Do you like your clothes?"

"Yeah!" Castiel cried, throwing himself on Dean and hugging him, "Fankies, Dean! I yuv you!"

"Your welcome, Cas." Dean replied, "Let's get you dressed, huh?"

* * *

Bobby wasn't going to get to them for a few days, so Sam decided to research and see if he could find answers while Dean looked after Castiel, since Sam's name couldn't even be mentioned without the poor baby bursting into tears. Dean wondered why he couldn't stand Sam. He'd called Sam a demon when they first found him the night before, but Castiel shouldn't have remembered, since he was behaving like a perfectly normal human child right now.

Castiel was sat in between Dean's legs on the bed, Baby in his arms while Dean read him a story before his nap. Apparently it was good to give kids Castiel's age at least an hour and a half long nap during the day to keep their energy up. The little angel was wrapped in a blanket Dean had brought in from the Impala, taking Castiel outside to help him get it. Dean wished he'd have taken a photo of Castiel's face when he saw the car. His little eyes shone so bright that Dean could've sworn there were tears in them at one point. The older Winchester, if he wasn't turning a page, was gently stroking Castiel's hair, helping the child go to sleep.

Castiel had fallen asleep by the end and Dean lay him down gently under the bed sheets, just covering his bottom half as Castiel had the blanket on too. Dean began to quietly clean his guns and knives to pass the time, unable to take his eyes away from Castiel if he stirred or mumbled in his sleep. He wondered what had done this to the little guy, whether it was a demon, an angel or a witch. Probably an angel, maybe to cause the Winchesters a distraction at a time when they least needed one.

He finished cleaning the weapons, seeing Castiel's blue eyes blink open with tears in them. The poor little boy was still tired and he'd not had his hour and a half's worth of sleep, so Dean climbed onto the bed beside him and stroked his hair, rubbing his side and back to try and help him sleep.

And Castiel fell asleep again, his breathing the only sound that drifted through the motel room. Dean's heart melted for the child and he stayed by his side until he woke up.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Three- **

There was something shuffling in the bed next to Dean as the hunter began to wake, the sweet sound of a little voice drifting into his ears.

"Wakey time, Dean!"

Dean smiled and opened his eyes, pulling the little angel on top of him and tickling his stomach and underarms.

"DEAN, STOP!" Castiel laughed, the tiny tot wriggling in Dean's arms before the hunter stopped and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said softly, "Did you have a nice nap?"

The little one nodded and hugged Baby towards his chest, kissing the bear's head and petting it.

"Good, Baby." He told the bear, "Baby's good, Dean!"

"Is Baby a good boy?" Dean asked, "That's awesome."

Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean, blinking a little and taking Dean's hand.

"I...I'm hungy..."

"Hungry?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response, "Okay, little man...let's go."

It was four-thirty, a good time for eating, and there was a vending machine near their room which Dean took Castiel and Baby to. He lifted the little boy up who gripped his teddy so he could see what was in the machine.

"What do you want, buddy?" Dean asked, the little angel gasping at the variety in the machine.

"What Baby want?" Castiel asked, listening to the bear before smiling, "Me too!"

He pressed a kiss to Baby's head and looked at the hunter with adoration in his eyes before pointing to a pack of dried fruit. Trust the angel to pick the only healthy option that was in the damn vending machine!

"You want some fruit?" Dean asked, the tiny boy nodding.

"Pease!" Castiel cried, Dean nodding and getting him the dried raisins, "Fankies!"

"Those are good manners, Cas!" Dean praised, "Good boy."

After grabbing the bag out of the machine, he headed back to the room, popping Castiel on the floor who tottered around looking for a toy, Baby still held tightly in his hand. Dean loved spending time with the little boy, looking forward to playing childish games, colouring pictures and reading stories. He looked forward to waking the little boy up after a nap and seeing that familiar love and adoration in those eyes, he looked forward to singing to him while he bathed him and reassuring him if he had a bad dream. There was a tugging at his jeans that pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see those big eyes gazing into his.

"Cas?"

"Come read sorie!"

"Story?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding wildly.

"Pease?"

"Sure, buddy." Dean replied, "Which story?"

"DISCOFISH!"

Castiel had fallen in love with that story. It had five different coloured fish at the top which you moved along to the other side after each page and Castiel loved it so much, like The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Dean sat on the bed with Castiel, Baby and the packet of raisins, letting the little boy cuddle into his side as they read the story. It got to the pink fish and Castiel squealed with delight, blushing and stroking the picture.

"Pwetty fishy!" He said, Dean smiling and stroking his hair, "She pwetty, Dean!"

"Is she pretty, Cas?" Dean asked, sighing as the little boy cuddled up to him.

"Me yuv her!" Castiel cried, listening as Dean read that page before moving the pink fish at the top along carefully.

"You love her, huh?" Dean asked Castiel smiling in response.

"Yeah!"

Dean smiled, closing the book and lifting Castiel to sit on his knee. He kissed the bedhead and Castiel snuggled up to him, kissing his hand and then kissing Baby's paw.

"I yuv you, Dean."

Dean laid against the pillows and Castiel sat by his side, Dean stroking his face with a gentle finger.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said softly, pulling the little boy into a hug, "Oh, it's bathtime!"

"YAY!" Castiel cried, scrambling off the bed and toddling into the bathroom, Dean grabbing his pyjamas and following the child.

_

* * *

_

"Red and yellow and pink and green,  
Purple and orange and blue...  
I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too..."

Castiel gazed up at Dean as he washed his hair, the hunter singing to him as he did. Dean had felt a little silly at first but then Castiel had looked at him like he was the best singer on the planet, looked at him with so much wonder that Dean's heart had melted and he'd been singing for most of the bathtime.

_"Listen with your heart, just listen with your heart  
And sing everything you feel.  
I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow,  
Sing a rainbow too." _

Dean smiled at Castiel and got the jug, filling it up and smiling at Castiel.

"Here comes the waterfall, Cas!" He said, "You ready?"

Castiel stuck his little arms in the air and closed his eyes, smiling as Dean poured the water over his head. He gasped and laughed, clapping his hands together and squeaking as the water rushed down his body, Dean rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The older Winchester tickled Castiel's belly and the little angel looked at the water, crawling around in the bathtub and grabbing Daisy the Duck, making her swim around before squeezing her body and making her quack. He let out another huge laugh, Dean smiling and lifting him out of the tub onto a towel.

"Let's get you into your pyjamas, huh?" He said softly, drying Castiel's body carefully before putting him in a pull-up diaper because the tiny boy wasn't quite potty-trained yet, and then his Batman pyjamas, "Wow, Cas! Those look great!"

The little boy smiled and sighed sleepily, Dean kissing his bedhead before drying it with the towel. He picked the little angel up, passing Baby to him before carrying him back into the room and placing him in bed, tucking him in and rubbing his belly until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Yeah, he's been like this for two days..." Dean told Bobby on the other end of the phone, "Won't go anywhere near Sam...you so much as say his..."

Castiel's wailing sounded throughout the room and Dean sighed.

"Sorry, Bobby...he heard me mention Sam...yeah, tomorrow? Okay...thanks, Bobby."

Dean hung up and Castiel's screaming continued, Dean climbing onto the bed and lifting Castiel onto his chest, rubbing the baby angel's back to calm him as he whispered soft assurances into his ear.

"Yuv you, Dean..."

"Love you too, Cas."

There was a sniffle and Castiel murmured, settling against Dean who cuddled him and cradled him close. Dean hated to hear the little baby crying. It was something Dean didn't ever want to have to listen to, and the hunter couldn't help but want to just hold him tight and keep him warm and safe. He did love the little guy, and it was evident that Castiel loved him too.

He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Four- **

The soft sobbing coming from the main room sent panic rushing through Dean's body and he ran into the room, seeing Castiel wriggling in his sleep, tears falling down his face as he reached out for something. Then Dean saw Baby on the floor and he smiled, picking up the bear and giving it to Castiel who snuggled it, his sobs turning to sniffles and then to a little hiccup as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, buddy." Dean said softly, stroking the baby angel's hair, "You okay?"

Castiel nodded gently and blinked a few times, sucking his thumb instinctively and pulling Baby closer to him. He reached out for Dean, the hunter swooping him into his arms and holding him close. Castiel held onto him, his little legs wrapping around Dean's side the best he could. He loved his Dean. Dean looked after him, he played with him and he looked after Baby. He was anyone's friend if they looked after Baby.

"Dean?" He began, the hunter looking at him with a smile, "Baby needs baff-time! He icky!"

Dean chuckled and realised that indeed, the bear was a little icky, so he took Castiel into his arms and smiled.

"When we get to Bobby's house, we'll put him in the wash, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel replied, snuggling up to Dean who rubbed his back, grabbing some clothes and sitting the toddler on his lap on the bed.

"Let's get you dressed, huh?"

"Okay."

* * *

Bobby smiled as he entered the motel room, being met as the tiny child sprinted towards him on two chubby little legs.

"BOBBY!" Castiel cried, Bobby laughing and picking him up, looking him over before grinning at Dean.

"Look at this one, huh?" He said, "Look at you, Cas!"

"Me baby!" The child cried, "Me baby!"

Bobby looked at Dean who mouthed at him, "Don't mention Sam."

"Sam?" Bobby mouthed back, Dean nodding frantically before Bobby nodded in understanding, turning to speak to the little boy, "So, what happened to you, huh?"

"Me don't know!" Castiel cried, "I play outside and then gets pickied uppy and then gived to Dean!"

Bobby nodded and put the little boy down who ran straight into Dean's arms. Bobby took one look at the boy he considered a son and knew that he'd be the most amazing father. He held Castiel like the boy could disappear at any moment, and clearly, he was having fun since he had paint on his clothes and Castiel did too.

"Bobby, we made piccies!" The tiny angel cried, "Piccies!"

Bobby laughed at how carefree and sweet the little guy was, and he walked over to the table to see pictures that apparently were of Castiel and Dean. They were made up of blobs really, but it was still pretty nice that Castiel wanted to make pictures of himself and Dean.

"Those are great, Cas." Bobby said, the tiny boy struggling out of Dean's arms to get to the older man, scrambling up to the table and picking one up.

"That's me and Dean!" He squeaked, "Playing in the 'pala!"

Bobby smiled, suddenly noticing the frown that spread across Castiel's face and the tears that filled his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean asked, at the angel's side in seconds, "What's wrong, little man?"

"Where Baby?" Castiel asked, "Baby not here!"

"Cas, Baby's in my bag, okay?" Dean promised, "You want him?"

Castiel nodded and Dean picked him up, rubbing his back to stop him crying before moving over to the bag. He opened it and pulled the icky teddy out, Castiel gasping and grabbing it before resting his head on Dean's shoulder. He cuddled the bear and rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly before beginning to suck his thumb.

"You tired?" He asked, the little boy nodding in response, "I'll let you sleep in the car."

He smiled at Bobby, grabbing the bags before heading to the Impala and putting Castiel in his car seat, buckling him in and kissing his head as the little tyke began to fall asleep.

"We'll get going," Dean said, "Let you and you-know-who follow. Give him my regards, huh?"

"No worries, son." Bobby replied, stroking Castiel's hair before heading for Sam's room.

* * *

Screams echoed through Bobby's house as the older hunter unlocked the door, Sam being stood with him and in Castiel's eyeline. The poor child was so distressed he was gasping for breath, Dean begging Sam to hurry the hell up and get inside. Sam did and took his bag straight to the panic room, Dean not missing the hurt in his eyes as he did. Bobby went after him to leave Castiel and Dean alone.

"DEAN! DEE-DEE!" Castiel screamed, "DEE-DEE!"

"Dee-dee's gone, Cas," Dean said, rubbing the baby's back, "Dee-dee's gone, it's okay..."

Castiel's sobs were the most painful thing Dean had heard, and he gripped the child tight, rubbing his back and pressing kisses to his hair. Hearing Castiel cry was awful for everyone, and the poor little guy was shivering like crazy, his body wracked with horrendous sobs as he held onto Dean as though his world was coming to an end.

"Shhh, Cas," Dean whispered, resting Castiel against his chest and rocking him, massaging his scalp gently and whispering soft assurances to him, feeling those tiny fingers gripping his t-shirt tightly, "It's alright."

"I yuv you, Dean!"

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, the little boy leaning up and kissing his cheek, tears still streaming down his face.

Dean wiped Castiel's eyes and kissed his forehead, stroking a hand through his hair to calm him. He passed the little boy his teddy, Castiel snuggling it and kissing it's head.

"We'd better give Baby his bathtime, huh?" Dean whispered, Castiel looking up with his lower lip wobbling and nodding, Dean picking him up and holding him tight, "But before Baby's bathtime, you'd better have yours."

He wrote a quick note and left it on the coffee table before taking Castiel upstairs for his bath.

* * *

Outside Bobby's home that night, a pair of eyes watched with venom as the Winchester brothers talked about what could've done this to Castiel before the owner of the eyes fluttered into the room where the boy slept. He stroked the child's hair, Castiel stirring and opening his eyes.

"Dean?" He asked, looking up and gasping as he saw someone he knew straight away.

"Shhh," The visitor said, "Don't make a sound."

"No..." The baby breathed, clutching his bear tightly, "No hurt me!"

"Shhh," The voice said again, a cold hand stroking through Castiel's hair, "It's alright."

The tiny angel screamed as loudly as he could, Dean in that room in moments by his side and the visitor long gone. Dean soothed Castiel's cries, holding him close and rocking him as he sobbed and panicked against him, Baby held to his chest as he gripped Dean with all his strength. Dean wondered what in the name of God had happened to the child, and over the next few days, he'd notice things that would trouble him more than the Apocalypse could.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Five- **

"Hey, Cas..." Dean whispered as the little angel woke up the next morning, "You okay?"

Castiel just blinked at the hunter, rubbing his eyes before holding his teddy close to him. He reached out for the hunter who lifted him into his arms and held him close. Dean bounced Castiel in his arms, the little boy just rubbing his eyes again. Maybe he needed a little longer to wake up this morning. That wasn't particularly common, but Dean noticed that the toddler was a little clingy this morning.

"Come on, buddy." He said softly, sitting on the bed, "Let's get you dressed."

"No..." Castiel mumbled, "No..."

"Cas, you need to wear proper clothes, okay?" Dean said gently.

"NO!" Castiel screamed, starting to cry straight away, "ME NO WANNA!"

Dean didn't know what else to do, so he just hushed Castiel and rocked him in his arms, soothing him by pressing gentle kisses to his hair and rubbing his back. The little boy was just gripping him like there was no tomorrow, actually pressing himself against Dean's chest so much it was starting to hurt the hunter, but nothing could hurt more than the screams and sobs coming from the angel in his arms.

"Cas, it's okay..."

"No!" Castiel sobbed, "Not okay!"

Dean was confused. Maybe it had something to do with what had happened last night, and Dean wondered what had frightened him so much and given the things that the Winchesters dealt with every day, he was scared that something supernatural or perhaps and angel or demon had gotten to him. At least he'd gotten up there in time.

"What's not okay?" Dean asked, not getting a response from the baby angel, "What's not okay, Cas?"

Castiel didn't answer him again and just continued to sob, clutching Baby to his chest and holding onto Dean with all his strength. Last night, clearly, he'd experienced something that had made him absolutely distraught this morning. Damn, the poor boy was even shivering in Dean's arms right now.

"Mean..." Castiel muttered, "Nasty..."

"Who's mean and nasty, Cas?" Dean asked, "You can tell me..."

"NO!" Castiel screamed, "ME NO WANNA!"

He took a deep breath and all the sobs in his body just began to come out, huge sobs that made Dean's chest hurt to hear.

"DEAN!"

"Okay," Dean breathed, trying to soothe the angel, "That's okay, Cas, you did good...it's okay..."

"No..." Castiel cried again, Dean kissing his cheek and pushing him away a little to wipe his eyes.

"It's alright," Dean promised, "I'm gonna look after you, okay? Nothing and no-one's gonna hurt you..."

The angel shivered and sniffled, reaching up and kissing Dean's cheek. At least he was a little calmer now.

"Yuv you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."

* * *

Later that day, Dean was in the kitchen, hearing Castiel crying again. The baby angel could find his teddy, but to Dean's surprise, Sam came into the room and found the teddy by the stairs, picking it up and moving over to the tiny boy who was playing on the floor near the couch in the living room.

"Cas..." Sam said softly, the toddler screaming in response.

Dean was going to intervene but then he saw Sam sitting in front of Castiel. He showed the tiny angel the teddy bear and the child's tears stopped suddenly. Dean watched in complete amazement as the tiny boy looked from the bear to Sam and back again.

"Were you looking for Baby?" Sam asked, Castiel nodding with wide eyes, "I found him by the stairs...I think he misses you."

He held the bear towards Castiel and the angel took it cautiously, hugging it tight and looking at Sam with his gorgeous blue eyes before actually shuffling onto Sam's knee and hugging him.

"Cas?" Sam asked, carefully holding the child as he snuggled up to him.

"You not dee-dee no more..." Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, "Fanks for finding Baby."

"That's okay." Sam replied, "That's fine."

That's when Dean chose his moment and he entered the living room, sitting with Castiel on the floor and tickling his belly.

"Sam found my Baby!" Castiel said sweetly, looking at the bear and kissing it's head.

"Wow, that was clever of Sam wasn't it?" Dean replied, Sam smiling at him, "Good job, bro."

Sam was relieved that the little guy wasn't scared of him any more, but like Dean, he was concerned about what had gotten the poor little boy so worked up the night before.

"Cas..." Sam began, "Did a dee-dee go to your bedroom last night?"

Castiel shook his head, Dean and Sam sharing looks and trying to think of what else it could be. The little boy went very pale and very quiet, looking around for his pictures that he coloured. There was a gentle sigh and Castiel crawled off of Sam's knee, looking for a picture he'd coloured in that morning. He pointed to it and scrambled onto Dean, Dean holding him close while he looked at the picture.

"An angel came?"

A nod.

"Why were you scared, Cas?" Dean asked, "What did the angel do?"

"Made me small..." Castiel whispered, "Angel made me a baby."

"An angel did this to you?" Dean asked, earning a gentle nod and a sniffle, "Which one? Can you remember?"

"No...sorry..."

"No, that's okay..." Sam promised, "You did a really good job then, buddy."

Castiel turned in Dean's arms and started to cry quietly again, Dean hushing him and checking the clock before nodding to Sam.

"It's time for his nap."

He went to take him to the stairs, but Castiel screamed when they approached them.

"NO! SLEEP DOWN HERE WITH DEAN AND SAM!" He cried, "NO!"

"Alright, alright..." Dean soothed, taking the tiny boy back to the sofa and pulling one of the large cushions off and sitting on it, "You wanna lay down or sleep here?"

"With you..."Castiel replied, settling against Dean and laying back a little like a baby in his arms, hugging his teddy close to him.

"Okay." Dean replied, "Sam, would you get me his blanket?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the angel's blanket from behind him, Dean wrapping Castiel in it and smiling down at him, those tearful eyes blinking slowly.

"You want your binky?" He asked Castiel nodding in response.

Dean had bought him a pacifier just in case and Castiel had used it just once as a coping mechanism until he developed ones that didn't require it. He only ever used it for a nap and Dean didn't think it a problem. He'd read books about it and they'd said it was okay for minimal use if it was a way of soothing them. He took the blue pacifier from the coffee table and popped it in the angel's mouth, Castiel blinking slowly again as Dean rocked him gently.

"It's okay, baby boy..." He whispered, "Go to sleep."

Castiel closed his eyes and Dean rocked him a little more, stroking his hair soothingly as the little tyke fell asleep. Sam watched his brother in awe, smiling at him when Castiel had actually fallen asleep.

"Wow..." He whispered, "You're amazing at this."

Dean looked confused for a moment and he stared at his brother.

"No...no, it's just basics ain't it?"

"No," Sam replied, "It takes something a little more special, Dean...you're amazing with him."

"I just gotta try my best, I guess." Dean whispered, "I'm glad he's not scared of you anymore..."

"So am I..." Sam replied, "And at least we know what went to see him last night."

"Yeah. I just wanna know which feathered..." He looked down at the baby and stopped himself swearing, "Fudge-wit came down here and dared to put their grubby hands on him."

Sam sighed. Dean loved that child more than anything and Castiel seemed to love him too. He watched his brother holding that small, fragile little person and he smiled, chuckling softly when Castiel wriggled a little and those eyes opened.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean whispered, stroking the angel's face gently, "Go back to sleep."

Castiel closed his eyes and snuggled up to Dean who continued to stroke his face and hair. Even when Sam and Bobby were busy doing other things, Dean was just happy to sit there and hold his angel, knowing that nothing and no-one could hurt him.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Six- **

Castiel's beautiful eyes blinked open as he awoke from his nap, his brow furrowing as he adjusted to being awake. The baby angel sniffled, a tear sliding down his face as he sobbed, his pacifier still there in his mouth. Dean looked down and smiled sweetly at the toddler, feeling his heart break at the sight of those tears. God, this kid really turned him into a soft touch.

"Hey, little man..." Dean whispered, sitting Castiel up and resting him against his body as the little boy cried, "It's okay. Stop those tears, buddy, you're making me sad."

The tiny angel's mouth dropped open and his pacifier fell to his lap, his eyes blinking as he reached up and stroked Dean's face.

"I make you sad?" He asked, "Oh no! No, no, no! I sorry, Dean!"

With that he stood up, if a little shakily in the hunter's lap and hugged him tight, pressing little kisses to Dean's cheek.

"Don't want Dean sad!"

"Well that hug and those kisses made me feel so much happier, Cas." Dean promised, "And you're not crying anymore, so I don't feel sad."

"Oh, goodie!" Castiel replied, gasping when he couldn't see his teddy, "BABY!"

"Baby's here, Cas." Bobby said softly, entering the living room and passing the angel his cleaned teddy bear, "He's had a bath."

"Fank you!" Castiel exclaimed, taking the bear and hugging it tight before snuggling up to Dean, shivering a little, "Dean, I cold!"

"Okay..." Dean replied, gently wrapping Castiel back in the blanket as Bobby took the pacifier for cleaning, "That better, buddy?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, Dean content to sit and hold the little one in his arms. He looked down at Castiel, the little angel blushing and smiling as Dean leaned down and nuzzled noses with him.

"You want some dinner?" Dean asked, Castiel beaming in response.

"Mmmm! Yummy din din!" He shrieked, Dean swooping him up in his arms and holding him so he was facing the ground.

"You wanna fly to the dinner table like an angel, huh?" Dean asked, Castiel screaming excitedly.

"YEAH!"

Dean swooped him around the living room, then into the hallway and around the study before finally reaching the kitchen, Castiel laughing his little head off as Dean strapped him into his booster seat.

"Wow, that was a cool flight!" Sam said with great enthusiasm, "You're an amazing flyer, Cas!"

Castiel giggled and reached out for Sam, taking his hand in his own tiny one. The younger Winchester knelt down before the little boy who reached out to give him a hug. Sam returned it happily, not missing the pang of hurt that crossed Dean's eyes for a moment. He felt a little intrusive, as though he was taking Dean's little angel away from him, but everyone knew that Dean was Castiel's favourite and in all likelihood he always would be.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel asked as Dean bathed him that night, "Y'know Sam...?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, "What about him, buddy?"

"He's not a dee-dee." The baby angel said softly, "Not a dee-dee."

"I know he isn't, Cas." Dean replied, lifting the little boy from the tub and drying him gently, "You want Discofish tonight?"

"Yeah!" Castiel replied, snuggling Dean who didn't mind the tiny boy wetting all his clothes, "I yuv you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, holding the little boy close to him and sighing, feeling a lump in his throat.

He realised he didn't want the little guy to grow back up. He wanted to keep him like this and to help him grow, to teach him everything and to love him and look after him. A tear fell down his face and the baby angel saw, Dean trying to hide it but failing as another one fell down his cheek too.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, tears immediately filling his eyes and spilling down his face, "Why are you sad?"

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean replied, Castiel shaking his head and trying to wipe Dean's tears away.

"No! You're crying!" Castiel sobbed, "Dean!"

Dean just held Castiel close and rocked him in his arms, hushing him and trying to stop his own tears. Sam appeared in the doorway and grimaced at his brother, looking at him with questioning eyes before reaching down and lifting Castiel away, the angel screaming and reaching out for Dean. He just wanted to be with his Dean. Dean was sad. Dean was crying, and that was bad if Dean was crying.

Meanwhile, Dean sat and buried his face in his hands, taking deep breaths before wiping his eyes and grabbing Castiel's clothes. He entered the little boy's room and helped him get dressed, laying him in bed and kissing his forehead.

"Dean? You better now?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair, "You want your story?"

Castiel beamed and Dean did too, picking up the book before reading the angel his story.

* * *

"What the hell happened in there?" Sam asked as Dean appeared downstairs, Dean shaking his head and sighing.

"I dunno..." He replied, "It just...it hit me that he's not gonna be a baby forever, y'know..."

He trailed off and shook his head, muttering something about the whole thing being stupid.

"No, it's not stupid..." Bobby piped up, Dean looking at him with sad eyes, "Clearly, that kid means a lot to you...it's perfectly natural that you don't want him to grow up. Any carer or parent feels like that about their kids."

Dean just nodded, suddenly getting a horrible feeling like his stomach was dropping. He turned and looked towards the stairs, hearing a high pitched scream before racing for them. Whichever angel was upstairs and hurting his Cas was gonna die.

Nobody touched his baby boy.

-TBC-

* * *

**Duh, duh, duhhhh! **

**Cliffy! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Seven- **

"Cas?" Dean asked, gasping and stopping in the doorway when he saw Raphael standing by the bed, Castiel screaming as he looked up at the Archangel, "Jesus..."

"Not quite." Raphael said, picking the boy up who kicked and screamed against him, "Stop wriggling, you brat."

"Put him down!" Dean yelled, "Right now!"

Raphael did and Castiel was thrown to the floor, anger filling Dean's system quicker than he'd ever felt. He went for the Archangel, Sam closing his eyes and praying for any help they could get, watching as Dean was thrown into a wall, close enough to Castiel to pull him close, the poor little boy in tears as Dean held him to his body.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cas..." Dean breathed, "It's okay."

He glared up at the Archangel, Sam spotting Gabriel who was hidden by the doorway, angel killing blade in his hand as he pressed a finger to his lips. Sam watched his brother cradling the two year old whose breathing was ragged, coughs escaping his lips as he coughed up a little blood. Dean's eyes were tearful, flooded with worry as he rocked the little boy, hushing him as he did.

"Did you do this to him?" Dean asked, "Huh, did you turn him into a baby?"

"No, no." Raphael replied, "I've just come to deal with the little beast before he can be turned back. Castiel is a dangerous angel and one I don't wish to intefere with my plans."

"Tough." Gabriel breathed, "Because Castiel isn't the one who's going to be dealt with."

Raphael turned in horror, glaring at his older brother who smirked before running him through with the blade. They gazed at each other, estranged brother and no bond being recognised as they stared at each other.

"You are." Gabriel snarled, "Hope you enjoy death, you sick son of a bitch."

Raphael's eyes leaked tears as Gabriel pulled the blade from his stomach, his body dropping to the floor lifelessly as it did. Gabriel turned to Dean, who was still holding Castiel to him. The little boy was trembling in Dean's embrace, the hunter trying to fight back tears as he held the child to his chest.

"Come on, Cas...open your eyes..." Dean pleaded, "Open your eyes...look at me."

Castiel did, very slowly, and Gabriel was fearing the worst as he knelt by the pair, putting a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Let me take him, Dean." He said softly.

"You know who did this?" Dean asked.

"No...no, but whoever did is the only one who can break the spell, and it wasn't Raphael," Gabriel said, "I can help you find the angel, but I've gotta heal him, Dean."

Castiel let out a gentle whimper as Gabriel took him, the Archangel pressing a gentle hand on the baby's chest and healing the injuries inflicted by Raphael, hardly surprised when Castiel flung himself into Dean's arms, crying his eyes out as Dean held him tight, wiping his eyes and pressing his head to the angel's.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He whispered gratefully, more tears falling down his face as he passed Castiel his teddy bear, wrapping the angel in his blanket on the floor and rocking him in his arms, "It's over, Cas...it's alright..."

"I yuv you, Dean..." Castiel cried, "I yuv you!"

"I love you too, Cas..." Dean replied, kissing the baby's temple, "It's okay. It's all okay, I'm here...I've got you."

Sam and Gabriel left the pair alone for a while, Castiel still crying against Dean and trembling in fear, the hunter knowing he'd have to sleep in the bed with him tonight.

"I'm here, Cas, it's okay..." He breathed, "Let's find your binky..."

He reached around for Castiel's pacifier, putting it in the angel's mouth and laying him in his arms. He got them into bed, climbing under the sheets and rocking Castiel in his embrace, humming a lullaby to him gently. Castiel blinked tearfully, sniffling as he slowly fell asleep in Dean's arms. He gripped the fabric of the hunter's shirt tightly, the tiny hand being covered by Dean's as he stroked the tiny limb with his thumb.

His angel was alive and safe, and to him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Castiel sat on Sam's lap, playing with the hunter's hair and smiling as he tickled his stomach. Sam lay Castiel across his knees, lifting the baby angel's t-shirt up and blowing a raspberry on his stomach, Castiel squealing and wriggling with delight at the action. Dean laughed, smiling widely as Castiel scrambled over to him, launching himself into his arms to which the hunter hoisted him into the air.

"SUPER-CAS!" Dean yelled, swooping the angel from side to side before bringing him back down and kissing his cheek.

"Dean silly!" Castiel giggled, shrieking with laughter when the hunter pulled him close and tickled him, turning and gently tossing him onto the sofa behind him.

Sam watched his brother, smiling at the sweetness between him and the angel as Castiel lay still, recovering from his laughing fit and stroking Dean's face before kissing the hunter's lips. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel in for a hug, a serious moment hanging in the air as Dean held Castiel close, kissing his head and stroking his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, y'know that, right?" Dean whispered, Castiel nodding against him.

"I yuv you too, Dean."

Sam smiled again, wincing at the tears in Dean's eyes as he held the baby angel. He blinked them away and sniffled, kissing Castiel's cheek and smiling at him.

"You want your snack?" He asked, Castiel beaming and screaming with delight before running into the kitchen, Dean chuckling and following him.

This is what he loved about being with his angel. Castiel was just so innocent and got so excited over the smallest thing like snack. It was like all his Christmasses had come at once and as he cuddled up to Dean whilst eating his apple, Dean looked at Sam, the younger Winchester seeing true peace in his eyes for the first time.

Dean was beginning to grow so attached to Castiel, Sam didn't know how he'd take it when he grew back up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

**

Soul Comfort

**-Eight- **

Castiel liked being with Dean, Sam and Bobby, but he also liked being with his big brother Gabriel. He was currently cuddling Gabriel who had sneakily given him a jelly baby while Dean wasn't looking.

"You okay, Cas?" Gabriel asked, the tiny tot sniffling and rubbing his eyes before shaking his head, "What's the matter?"

"Sleepy..." Castiel mumbled, "Want Dean..."

Gabriel couldn't fight his smile and he picked Castiel up, cuddling him close whilst grabbing his blanket and Baby from the couch, going to look for Dean. He couldn't believe how much Cas was attached to the older Winchester since the dude was a complete moron. Although, Castiel liked playing silly games and liked Dean's stupid stories he made up. Perhaps it was good thing that the two spent so much time together.

They found Dean in the study with Sam, the pair studying lore and prophecies, anything to help find out what happened to Castiel and to find the Devil. It was unusual to see Dean with his head buried in a book, looking this concentrated. Usually he would've given up by now.

"Dean." Gabriel began, wincing as Castiel let out a little yawn and then a sob, "Someone's tired."

Dean put his book straight down and went over, thanking Gabriel with a nod before taking Castiel into his arms.

"Come on, baby boy...let's put you to bed." He said softly, the little angel letting out little sobs and sniffles against his shoulder, "Don't cry, buddy, it's okay."

"Me sleepy..." Castiel whimpered, Dean hushing him and kissing his head.

"I know, Cas, I know." He soothed, rubbing the baby angel's back as they headed up the stairs, the blanket and teddy held tightly to Castiel's body.

Entering the bedroom, Dean lay Castiel gently in the bed and tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead and stroking his hair soothingly before turning on the angel's nightlight.

"Dean..." Castiel whispered, "Don't go..."

Dean smiled softly and shook his head, climbing into bed beside Castiel and letting the little angel curl up to him. This was their alone time, almost-like parent and child time, time that Dean had told the others not to interrupt because Castiel preferred to go to sleep with Dean there, he preferred spending time with Dean and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. They lay in silence, Castiel sitting his little body up and reaching up to kiss Dean's lips.

"I yuv you, Dean." He said sweetly, laying back down only for Dean to kiss his forehead again.

"Love you too, Cas." He replied, "Go to sleep, buddy...it's sleep time."

Castiel cuddled up to the hunter and his hand absently stroked against Dean's chest, resting over his heart for some reason. He looked up at Dean with almost knowing eyes which freaked the hunter out and he grimaced, little lip wobbling.

"Human..." He said simply, closing his eyes and resting against Dean's chest again.

That one word and the way Castiel had looked at him had sent a terrifying message to Dean. Castiel was slowly beginning to turn back.

* * *

The next morning, Dean stroked Castiel's face softly, trying to savour all the time he had left with the little guy. The tiny child murmured and wriggled when Dean tickled his chin, flinging his arms out and knocking Baby out of bed. Dean fought back a chuckle when Castiel reached out blindly for the toy, but his smirk faded when the poor little boy started to cry for the teddy in his sleep. Dean jumped out of bed and grabbed the teddy, passing it to Castiel before climbing back in beside him and stroking his head.

"Shhh..." He soothed, stroking the little boy's head as he drifted back into peace before he shuffled and his eyes blinked open, "Morning, buddy..."

"Dean?" Castiel whispered, his lower lip trembling as he got used to being awake, "Me still sleepy!"

"Sorry, Cas..." Dean replied, "It's time to get up, little man..."

Castiel sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, Dean picking him up and rubbing his back as he grabbed the blanket and teddy before heading downstairs, Castiel's head rested on his shoulder. The baby angel blinked and sniffled again, trying to wake up without crying.

"Morning, guys." Dean said as he entered the living room, Bobby, Sam and Gabriel all smiling while Dean sat Castiel on his lap on the sofa, rubbing his back and rocking him gently as he came around, "Cas, look who's here..."

"GABWIEL!" He cried, reaching out for the Archangel who swept him into an embrace and pressed kisses to his cheek and temple, bouncing him in his arms and swooping him around which made him laugh loudly, "GABWIEL!"

"Morning, little man." Gabriel whispered, "How are you this morning?"

"Me fine!" Castiel replied, "A ickle hungy though!"

"Ohhh, we need to get you some breakfast then, huh?" Gabriel said, resting Castiel on his hip before passing him to Sam.

"Morning, Cas." Sam said softly, the baby angel snuggling up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morni, Sam!" Castiel replied, Sam smiling at him before cuddling him close, "Can I has toasty?"

Gabriel turned and smiled.

"Sure thing, buddy." He replied, putting some toast in the toaster before getting Castiel's glass of juice ready, Sam putting the little tyke in his booster seat and running a hand through his hair.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked, Sam nodding and heading into the study with his brother.

"What's up?"

"He's turning back..." Dean breathed, "It's started..."

"What?" Sam asked, "How do you know?"

"Last night when he was falling asleep he looked up at me, and his eyes, Sam..." Dean breathed, "It was like they were so...full of knowledge...like adult Cas's, and he put his hand on my chest right over my heart and just said 'Human'."

Sam sighed and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, knowing that in all likelihood his brother would be incredibly upset about this. They'd all miss baby Castiel, but the adult one had to come back sooner or later. They still needed to find the angel responsible to find out why this happened to Castiel.

"You okay?" He asked, Dean looking up at his brother with pained eyes.

For the first time in his life, Dean was honest about how he felt and he shook his head, tears filling his eyes suddenly before he just hugged Sam. This was a shocker for the younger Winchester to say the least and he wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his back.

"I know it's gonna be hard, Dean...but it'll be okay..." Sam soothed, "We're here for you, man..."

Dean didn't make a snarky comment about chick-flick moments or Sam being a big girl. He just held onto his brother and cried.

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Hope it was worth it! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! You guys are awesome! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Nine- **

"Dean?" Came a gentle voice from the doorway to the kitchen, "You're crying!"

Dean looked up and wiped his eyes, trying to hide his tears from the innocent little child who stood looking at him in the doorway.

"I'm not, Cas." He replied, Castiel rushing towards him which caused him to break his hug with Sam to kneel down and catch the baby angel as he ran into his embrace, "I'm okay."

"But, Dean, you been crying!" Castiel protested, "I yuv you, Dean! Don't want you to cry!"

"I'm okay, baby boy, it's alright..." Dean promised, "Don't get upset."

"But, Dean!" Castiel cried, "Dean you're sad!"

"I'm not sad." Dean replied, looking back at the little angel and putting on his best smile, "See. I'm happy to see you."

"You not sad no more?" Castiel asked, Dean shaking his head.

"I wasn't sad in the first place." He told Castiel, the toddler sitting himself on Dean's knee and hugging him tight.

"I yuv you."

"I love you too."

They hugged for a long time, Sam patting Dean's back and heading to wash Castiel's clothes. Gabriel smiled at Dean and slid Castiel's bear along the floor, throwing the baby angel's blanket along with it. Dean wouldn't let Castiel go until he was happy again and eventually, Castiel began to giggle when Dean tickled his ribs gently. That was the sound that Dean liked to hear. Castiel's laughter drifted through the house and he pulled back to look at Dean, pressing a little kiss to his nose.

"Let's go play!" He shouted, grabbing Baby and his blanket and toddling off into the living room, Dean chuckling and shaking his head at the little guy as he ran away from him, "Come catch me!"

"Careful, Cas!" Dean warned, scooping the little boy up into his arms and cuddling him close, blowing raspberries on his cheek which made Castiel scream and wriggle in his embrace.

"Dean, you're silly!" He giggled, screaming as Dean hoisted him upwards and then brought him down, gently dropping him onto the sofa.

"Okay, what about we go to the park today. How about that?" Dean asked, "We can go and feed some ducks if you want to."

"Park! Park!" Castiel cried, shrieking with delight as he sat up and bounced on the sofa, Dean picking him up and resting him on his hip.

"We'd better get you washed up and dressed then, huh?" Dean whispered, Castiel beaming in response.

* * *

"This is a swing." Dean said, placing Castiel in the child's seat of the swing.

"A sing?" Castiel asked, "What a sing do?"

"No, Cas, a sw-ing." Dean said, sounding the word out to Castiel.

"Swing." Castiel repeated, Dean smiling in response.

"Good job, buddy, and I'll show you what the swing does...you ready?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response, "I want you to hold on tight, okay? Hold on to the chains, little man."

Castiel did and Dean pushed him gently at first, Castiel kicking his little feet as he gradually flew higher and higher. God, he was so cute, Dean thought, the childish squeals of happiness that escaped Castiel's lips sending the hunter's heart soaring so damn high. He was slowly turning back though, and soon he'd be back to normal.

Dean couldn't bear to think of that now, so he just kept pushing Castiel, the little boy shrieking with laughter as he flew into the air. Eventually, Dean slowed the swing to a stop, lifting Castiel out and walking with him still attached, carrying him to the slide. They played on the jungle gym and in the sandbox, and eventually were just walking through holding hands, the little boy mesmerised by the things he saw.

"Skirral!" He squeaked, "Dean, looky! There's a skirral!"

Dean saw the little grey squirrel and he knelt down in front of Castiel, putting his finger gently to his own lips.

"Let's be really still and really quiet, and we'll see what he does, huh?" He suggested, Castiel nodding and pressing his own fingers to his lips.

"No talky." He said, "Got to be shhh."

"Yeah, gotta shhh." Dean whispered, Castiel sitting on his knee and cuddling up close.

He sniffled, rubbing his nose before a little sneeze came out of nowhere and the baby angel blinked in shock before he winced, little lip wobbling.

"My nose stings!" He complained, "Dean!"

"Okay, it's just 'cause you gotta sneeze again, alright?" Dean soothed, "Any second now..."

He watched Castiel's face as the little guy sneezed, the tiny boy frightened and not knowing what was happening.

"Dean? Is I sicky?"

"You might have a cold..." Dean replied, "But it's okay. I'll look after you, alright?"

"Wanna go home..." Castiel breathed, sneezing again and to accompany it came a runny nose.

"Alright, let's just wipe your nose, buddy." Dean said softly, taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping the little guy's nose with it, "Let's get you home, huh?"

He tucked Castiel's little red coat around the child a bit more, and took off his scarf, wrapping it around Castiel's neck gently and tucking it in.

"That nice and warm?"

The angel nodded, his little black hat keeping his ears warm. He wiggled his fingers that were in fingerless gloves, Dean covering the tiny fingers with the hood of the gloves, Castiel holding Dean's hand with his own mitten covered one.

"My leggies hurt..." Castiel whimpered, Dean swooping him into his arms.

"Not a problem, baby boy." He said, "Let's get you back to the car, huh? Nice and warm."

* * *

Dean had kept an eye on Castiel for the rest of the day, noticing that indeed, the little tyke had caught a cold. Perfect. To be fair to Castiel, he'd barely complained. He'd carried on as normal for the most part, and had woken a few times during his nap to sleep. Dean hoped and prayed that it was just a cold and not the flu, because that was potentially dangerous to the little guy, and he knew he'd have to provide Castiel with round-the-clock care because kids didn't settle if they had the flu, he knew that.

As the hunter slept, little Castiel shuffled in his bed. He couldn't settle, and his legs and arms were hurting. He was aching everywhere, and he couldn't breathe unless he had his mouth open. He was too hot, he couldn't get comfortable. With Baby and his blanket gripped tightly in his hands, Castiel trudged out of bed, stumbling sleepily across his room and out onto the landing, toddling into Dean's room on shaking, achy legs and rubbing his eyes as he began to cry.

"Dean?" He asked, breaking into sobs, "Dean?"

Dean, upon hearing the sobs, opened his eyes and was met with a tearful Castiel, the tiny angel rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, Castiel taking big breaths as he cried.

"Achy..." He whimpered, "My armies and leggies...and my fingies and toesies...and my head hurts..."

Dean sat up and put the light on, Castiel wincing at the bright light and falling backwards onto his backside, breaking into even more tears.

"Cas, I'm sorry..." Dean whispered, lifting the tiny child into his arms and rocking him close to his body, "Your nose still runny?"

He earned a gentle nod.

"Can't you breathe with your mouth closed still?"

He earned another nod.

"Throat's hurting." Castiel complained, rubbing his neck, "Sharp hurting..."

"It's sore?" Dean asked, the tiny angel nodding in response.

The hunter looked to the clock, seeing it was three-twenty-one in the morning. He felt how hot Castiel was and the fact that he was trembling worried him too. Laying the little boy in the bed he went to his bag, looking for his first aid box and finding the thermometer he carried just in case he or Sam got sick.

"Open your mouth, buddy." He whispered, taking in Castiel's dry lips as the little angel did as he said, "Good boy. Now close your mouth around it and don't touch it or take it out, okay?"

Castiel did as he was told and Dean smiled sweetly at him, stroking his damp hair softly.

"It's okay." He soothed, "You're doing great."

The temperature read thirty-nine degrees Celsius, Dean biting his lip in response and taking the thermometer out and putting it away.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead, "Stay right here."

"Dean?" Came the tired voice of Sam who was stumbling into the hallway, "What is it?"

"Cas is sick...got the flu I think..." Dean replied, "Could you just watch him while I get some water and a cloth..."

"Sure." Sam replied, sitting on the bed beside the little angel, stroking his head and smiling, "Hey, little man. You being a brave boy?"

Castiel whimpered and nodded, Dean returning with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth which he rinsed out and folded up, placing it gently across Castiel's forehead.

"Good boy." He whispered, turning to Sam and smiling, "Thanks, Sam."

"I'll go and pick him some meds up in the morning." Sam replied, "Some Calpol or something."

"Thanks." Dean replied, "You can go back to bed now, I'll take it from here."

"Okay." Sam said softly, smiling down at Castiel, "You get better soon, okay?"

Castiel just waved sleepily and Dean placed the baby angel's pacifier in his mouth, Castiel frowning and beginning to cry as he clutched his teddy and blanket. Sam left the room, Dean sighing and sitting Castiel up, beginning to take his clothes off to just leave him in his pull up diaper which he wore for bedtime. Castiel began to shiver, Dean keeping him cradled to his chest and hushing him as he whimpered. He'd stay there all night like that if he had to.

Anything for his baby boy.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this stupidly late update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm so sorry for such a late update! Hope you enjoy! I made myself cry writing the ending *Sniffle* but I really hope it was worth the wait for you guys, and as always, thanks so much for all the support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Ten- **

Dean did hold Castiel all night, and even fell asleep with him in his arms. The little boy had cried once or twice in the night but Dean had expected that. The poor thing was really quite sick, and all Dean could do was hold him and dab his forehead. But he awoke to find Castiel still shivering in his arms, the thin sheet that the hunter had wrapped around him soaked in sweat. He shuffled a little, hearing familiar whimpers and sounds escaping Castiel woke up.

"Hey, buddy." Dean said softly, kissing his head, "How are you feeling?"

"Dean, I hurting..." Castiel said tearfully, "I..."

He sneezed and burst into tears, Dean pressing a tender kiss to his head and hushing his cries. The little boy snuggled into his blanket, pulling the teddy bear closer to him and kissing it.

"Baby sick too." He said, looking to the bear who still had the band aid on his head from where Dean had placed it during a small game of Doctors the two played when Castiel woke up in the night.

"Yeah, poor Baby." Dean said quietly, "Let's get you dressed."

Castiel sat crying softly as Dean dressed him, the hunter picking him up and holding him close as they headed downstairs. The poor little guy was so upset because of how ill he was, he didn't want to eat, and he cried near hysterically when Dean left his side.

Two hours into the day, and Bobby, Sam and Gabriel just told Dean to stay with him to stop him getting so upset. Dean cradled him close, eventually leaving him in just his shorts because the poor thing was so warm. It broke Dean's heart to see him so ill, and the hunter was willing to hold him for as long as necessary.

* * *

The two were curled up watching Disney movies that afternoon, Castiel watching with tearful eyes and blinking softly and tiredly as he rested in Dean's embrace, his pacifier there in his mouth as it had been for the past hour.

"You feeling any better?" Dean asked, Castiel shaking his head and snuggling closer to Dean.

He hiccuped and pulled his teddy closer to him, holding onto it and sniffling softly whilst tears fell down his face.

"It'll pass, little man." Dean promised, "It'll pass. It's okay, baby boy, it's okay."

"Yuv you, Dean..." Castiel whimpered past his pacifier, "Yuv you so much."

"Love you too, buddy." Dean whispered, kissing the baby angel's head, "Love you too."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do they put Dumbo's mama in jail?" Castiel asked as he removed his pacifier, the childish innocence almost breaking Dean's heart, "She was just looking after him, like you look after me."

"They don't understand that, Cas." Dean replied, "They just think she's dangerous."

Castiel just sniffled and nodded, curling closer to Dean as they watched the movie. When the scene involving Dumbo going to visit his mother in jail came on, Castiel put his pacifier back in and looked up at Dean, the hunter not caring if any of the others thought him a sap for knowing this song.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine." _

Sam and Bobby looked up, completely intrigued as to why Dean was singing along to _Dumbo_. But as they entered the living room, they understood why perfectly.

"_Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine." _

The look of love between the two of them made Sam tear up a little, especially when Castiel held onto Dean's hand. The way Dean held the tiny boy was just mesmerising, and Bobby felt tears pricking the back of his eyes too.

"_From your head to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows,  
You're so precious to me,  
Cute as can be, baby of mine." _

Castiel had finally fallen asleep, and Dean pressed a tearful kiss to his head, keeping him cradled close. He never wanted to let him go. He just wanted to hold him for the rest of his life and keep him held there in his arms, to keep him as the baby he'd come to love so much over their time together.

He couldn't bear thinking of Castiel growing back up. He knew that the love for him wouldn't fade, but that in all likelihood it would just grow and grow. But Dean was afraid of the lack of ability he had to be able to deal with the change. And Castiel wouldn't let it go, like he owed Dean a debt or something, and all the time, Dean would have to remember these times and know he could never, ever have them back.

That broke his heart.

* * *

Castiel slept soundly on Dean's chest, the hunter rubbing his back gently as he slept as well.

"Look at 'em both." Bobby said softly, "God, Dean's gonna be a wreck when Castiel grows back up."

"Cas isn't ever gonna let it slide that Dean looked after him for all this time." Sam breathed, "He'll constantly want to pay Dean back for it, and I don't know how Dean can take hearing about it...Remembering it. He's having the one piece of normality in his life, the one thing he's always wanted taken from him by something beyond his control. It's gotta be hard."

"Yeah." Bobby replied, "I'll start dinner."

Sam looked sadly to his brother and the sleeping angel, watching as Dean's eyes opened and he realised he was still holding Castiel. A smile spread across Dean's lips, one of pure contentment and happiness which almost had Sam in tears. He worried for Dean, for how badly he'd react to Castiel growing back up again.

He wondered if it would be gradual, and he'd go through different stages, or if suddenly one day Dean would awaken to find a fully grown Castiel trying to fit into a child-sized bed. Castiel turned his head a little before resting it back in its previous position, his hand wrapped around Dean's finger. Dean rubbed his back, pressing a little kiss to that mop of hair. Sam just prayed things wouldn't get worse with Castiel's flu.

But they did.

A couple of hours after Castiel had woken up, he threw his dinner up into the trash can that Dean had just managed to get under his chin, and the poor little guy was so hysterical afterwards that he threw up again. Gabriel had intervened and healed Castiel, going against his original decision to let the tiny angel go through the flu as a human child would. But that didn't stop Dean cuddling Castiel that night in bed since the poor boy didn't want him to go anywhere.

And as long as Castiel needed him, he would always be there. Without second thought, without question and without anything to stop him from being there.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the stupidly late update, and more events with regards to who is to blame for Castiel's deaging will come along soon**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support with the last one! I'm trying to write some cute fluffiness before the serious stuff kicks in to try and cushion the blow.

Also, I wish to ask for a vote from you as to whether I should make this slash or not once Castiel grows back up (if I decide to make him grow back up).

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Eleven- **

"Dean! Your dindins is ready!" Castiel called, Dean entering the makeshift kitchen and sitting on the floor by the coffee table which had a small plaid table cloth on it with knives and forks set out on it as well as little plastic beakers and a plastic juice jug.

Castiel was wearing a little chef's hat that Dean had gotten him with a play kitchen, and he was wearing the little cupcake apron as he pretended to serve something from a small, blue plastic pan onto a plate of the same colour.

"Wow, Cas, this smells delicious!" Dean said enthusiastically, watching as the little chef passed him his plate, smiling sweetly and pouring Dean a drink.

"Endoy your burger and fwies!" He said softly, "And your beard."

"Thanks." Dean replied, chuckling a little, "Don't you mean 'beer'?"

"Yes." Castiel said gently, turning away and beginning to roll some play dough, "You wan' a appie pie?"

"Oh, Cas, I'd love one." The hunter told the tiny boy, "Thanks, buddy."

"My peasure, Dean."

God, it shouldn't have been that damn cute when the baby angel mispronounced 'pleasure', but Dean found his heart melting for the little boy who hummed gently as he baked the pretend pie.

"Sammy!" He called, "Gabwiel! Bobby! It's your dindin time too! You're missing it!"

Each adult appeared in the room and smiled softly at the little boy, Gabriel and Sam taking a seat while Bobby patted the child's head.

"Why don't you take a break, and let me make some dinner, huh?" He said softly, "You've been working silly in this kitchen all day, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Castiel cried, "Dean let me swave away all day by mysewf!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Cas!" Gabriel said, "Don't let him slave drive you that way!"

"I quit!" Castiel yelled, throwing his hat down and storming out of the fake kitchen, running full circle before skipping back with a smile on his face and standing beside Dean, "Could you untie my apwon, pwease?"

Dean unfastened the little apron and helped Castiel remove it, the little boy embracing Dean in a loving hug.

"I yuv you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas." Dean whispered gently, rocking the baby angel a little before lifting him into the air, "C'mon, little chef, you wanna watch _Ratatouille_?"

Castiel wriggled out of Dean's arms and sprinted to the living room, Dean following him and sitting him on his knee to hug him gently. They settled to watch the movie, the little boy sprawling himself over Dean and pulling up his t-shirt, giving Dean a look which the hunter knew all too well.

He leaned closer to Castiel's exposed belly, watching as the little boy pulled it back away from his lips. He moved away a little, watching as the child relaxed and that small, podgy belly was waiting for him. He leaned closer again and Castiel squealed, pulling his belly inward again as he held his breath. As soon as he breathed out, Dean started to blow raspberries on his tummy, causing him to squirm and wriggle as he lay across the hunter's lap.

"Dean!" He screeched, bursting into fits of laughter, "Stop!"

The hunter and baby angel played until dinner time, while Gabriel worked hard to try and discover the truth behind Castiel's current state.

* * *

Dean let out a tired sigh as Castiel appeared in the bedroom doorway and not because he was fed up of Castiel, but because it was taking him forever to get to sleep. The baby angel sniffled as he dragged his blanket and Baby into the room, just dressed in his little pull-up diaper and dark blue socks.

"Hey, buddy." Dean whispered, watching as the little boy toddled up to the bed and tried to climb onto it, the hunter helping him the best he could, "What's the matter?"

Castiel, who sucked his thumb, sniffled and blinked back tears as he snuggled closer to Dean, rubbing his eyes and finding himself unable to stop the sobs coming out.

"B-Bad dw-dweam..."

"What about, baby boy?" Dean asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"Can't 'member..."

"Okay." Dean whispered, kissing his head, and welcoming him into his arms, covering them both with the bedsheets as they settled down to sleep.

Dean rubbed the baby angel's back, wondering what Castiel would've dreamed about to horrify him so much. Perhaps he could ask the boy again in the morning to see if he remembered anything. It could lead to good news for the group, and maybe even a lead on who had done this to the angel.

As the two settled down to sleep, Dean noticed that not only did Castiel feel safe in his arms, but that he felt perfectly comfortable and okay to sleep. Maybe the angel had a bigger effect on him than he thought. He decided to watch over the tiny boy until sleep came to claim him, and he savoured every moment that he could possibly have with his precious child.

* * *

Castiel's toes wiggled as they rested in front of the fire, Bobby checking the calendar and finding that now would be a good time to start getting out Christmas decorations. Dean grinned at the thought of Castiel getting the chance to experience the joy of Christmas. The family time, the awaiting of the arrival of Santa Clause, the wonder of writing a Christmas list and decorating the tree, of baking cookies or mince pies and sitting down to the turkey dinner.

Dean wanted Castiel to be able to experience all of it and he wasn't going to let him miss it. He looked to the older hunter who gave him a gentle smile and a nod, Dean moving over to the little angel.

"Cas, I want to tell you about a special time of year that's about to happen." He said softly, the angel turning those beautiful eyes to his green ones, "It's almost Christmas, and we have to put up the decorations."

"What's Christmas?" Castiel asked, Dean beaming and kissing his head.

"Why don't you go and ask Sammy about it?" He suggested, "I'm sure he can tell you lots about it."

As Castiel toddled off looking for Sam, Dean smiled to himself. This would be his first family Christmas for twenty-five years.

He couldn't wait.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter. I've decided to write an original ending and sequel with no slash and then an alternate slash ending with a possible sequel later. I don't know whether this plan is definite, however the non-slash ending and sequel are certainties.

Just trying to please everyone!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Twelve- **

Gabriel stood in the middle of a warehouse, waiting for the arrival of one of his most trusted brothers. The room was cold, dark and damp, and hopefully the angel would arrive without Gabriel having to trap him in Holy Fire. This angel was the only one who cared enough for Castiel's welfare to help them, and help them he would.

"My, my, Gabriel...Long time no see."

Gabriel turned to find his brother, Balthazar standing before him, in a vessel of a blonde Londoner with a thin grey v-neck shirt, a jacket and jeans of all things. He chuckled, going towards his brother and nudging him gently. They'd not seen each other in years.

"Nice clothes."

Balthazar laughed and shook his head, pulling his brother into a long, close embrace. The two hugged and whispered gentle Enochian words to each other before breaking apart to look at each other.

"How's Castiel?" Balthazar asked, Gabriel sighing gently and clicking his fingers, taking them to Bobby's where Castiel was jumping excitedly around the tree.

"DEAN! Me put up dis one!" He cried, holding up the angel that would rest at the top of the tree.

"Okay, little man, you ready?" Dean asked, Castiel screeching with laughter as Dean swooped him up onto his shoulders and let him put the angel on the tree, "Well done, Cas! Great job, buddy, doesn't she look beautiful up there?"

"Yeah!" Castiel screamed, "She very bootiful, Dean!"

Balthazar's eyes became tearful as he watched Dean and his brother, hearing Gabriel sigh next to him.

"Dean cares for him like he's his own." He explained, "And Cas looks up to Dean like a father."

The angels met eyes and Castiel screamed with happiness, everyone turning and gasping as he sprinted towards the new angel and jumped onto him.

"BAFAZAR!" He yelled, "You here for Christmas?"

"Yes, I am." Balthazar replied, looking to the adults, "Can we talk later?"

All of them nodded and Balthazar gave Castiel a quick kiss, looking at him with warm eyes before snuggling him and blowing raspberries into his neck.

"Dean! It's Bafazar!"

"Balthazar?" Dean asked, the angel nodding, "He your big brother, Cas?"

"Yeah!" Castiel squealed, turning to Balthazar and pointing at Dean, "Dis is Dean! He's my best friend! I yuv him!"

"You love him, eh?" Balthazar asked, "Is he good to you?"

"Real good!" Castiel replied, "Me down! Down!"

Balthazar put him down and he ran to Dean, the older Winchester lifting him up and peppering his face with butterfly kisses. The two shared a loving look before pressing their foreheads together, Castiel laughing gently and stroking Dean's face softly.

"You gots funny eyes." He said softly, Dean laughing and kissing him gently.

"So have you." He replied, "Bath time, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Castiel cried, Dean putting him down on the floor and following him as he went to the bathroom.

Dean happily bathed Castiel, the two talking, singing and playing in the water as they did. Castiel reached for Dean who leaned forward, the little angel pulling him closer and wetting his t-shirt. He listened as Castiel told him all about his Christmas list and how he wanted Dean to help him write it.

Sam had told him all about the tradition of Christmas and Santa Clause, and about Christmas Eve when Castiel would have to go to bed and go to sleep or Santa wouldn't visit him. Sam had promised to make cookies and mince pies with Castiel as well as helping him to make a snowman should snow bless Sioux Falls with its presence. The baby angel became tired towards the end of his bath, and he started to drift into sleep as he sat in the water, so Dean lifted him out and dried him, dressing him in his pull up diaper, and his light blue pyjamas with little clouds and stars on them. He looked adorable and the hunter took him to bed, placing him in and tucking him in as he rubbed his back to help him sleep.

"Night, my baby." He whispered, "Sleep tight, buddy."

"Night, Dean." Castiel replied sleepily, "Yuv you."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean said softly, kissing the little boy's head as he cuddled up to Baby the bear, and he left the room to go and speak with the others.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this conversation.

* * *

"We don't know if whatever did this even was an angel or not." Sam explained, Balthazar nodding as he listened, "We're just going along with whatever Cas has told us."

"I see." Balthazar replied quietly, "I'll do whatever I can to find out what's happened to my brother. In the meantime I'll spend the Christmas season with you all and I hope you continue to care for Castiel as well as you have done in my absence."

The group nodded and watched as Balthazar left, Dean turning to the sound of sniffles from the doorway only to see Castiel standing there with tears streaming down his face. He rushed to the little boy's side, holding onto him and hushing him as he wept into his shoulder. If anything broke Dean's heart, this was it, seeing his Cas so upset and so distraught. The sniffles turned to sobs and the sobs turned to near screams, and Dean panicked at the thought of what had upset his angel.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Bafazar lefted!" Castiel cried, "He no yuv me no more!"

"Oh, buddy, he loves you more than anything." Dean whispered, "He just had to go 'cause he's busy..."

"Busy?" Castiel asked, "Doing what?"

"Um..." Dean stumbled, suddenly having an idea, "Helping Santa Clause with the toys."

The baby angel began to calm, and the rushing of air sounded to reveal none other than Crowley who smirked at the sight of little Castiel.

"Well, what have you morons done this time?"

"CROWLEY!" Castiel screamed, rushing towards the demon and hugging his legs.

Crowley looked down with a slightly disgusted expression as Castiel sat on his foot and he went to shake the little bugger off his leg, but Dean grabbed the angel and held him close, Crowley smiling and brushing a hand through the little boy's hair.

"Well, well, Castiel." He began, "What have they done to you now?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! I'm aiming for 20 chapters and then onto the sequel. Also, this is an author's note for readers of my sister!fic series, **_The Paths We Tread_**_. _I've been requesting art for a while now, and since I've had little successful response (apart from **_vampireluvr15_**) I've decided to try myself. My lineart for the OC, Blaire, is on deviantart nowhere:

**_h t t p :/ rosesandthorns 666 . deviantart . com / art / Blaire-Line-Art- 252938673_**

Don't forget to remove the spaces from the web address and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Thirteen- **

"How on earth is he not frightened of you?" Dean asked, "Not only are you ugly, but you're a demon! He played up a lot with Sam who's only taken a bit of demon blood."

"Shhh!" Crowley hissed, whacking Dean around the back of the head, "A bit? That's an understatement, but I'm hiding my demonic essence. And I'm not ugly, you moron."

"I see." Dean replied, smiling as Castiel rubbed the back of his head.

"CROWLEY!" Castiel screeched, throwing himself on the demon and hugging him, "Crowley!"

"Alright, alright." Crowley replied, supporting Castiel with one arm as he looked at him, "You need to be in bed, my lad."

"I'll take him." Dean said softly, taking the baby angel into his arms and carrying him upstairs, "Bedtime, baby boy. Bedtime."

Full house for Christmas it seemed. Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby, Sam, himself and Castiel. It was going to be the weirdest family Christmas ever, but at least Castiel would get to experience the joys of it; the presents, the decorations, the dinner, the games after the dinner. He'd get the excitement of waiting for Santa and writing a list of presents, all with his family. He'd even get to bake mince pies, cake and cookies. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Dean?"

Dean could feel the little huffs of breath against his neck, and he knew Castiel was growing tired. How he loved his Cas.

"Yeah, little man?"

"I yuv you, Dean."

"Yeah, I love you too, Cas."

Dean smiled as he entered Castiel's room, laying the little boy in his bed and turning the lamp on. He grabbed the angel's blanket and Baby the bear, tucking them both into bed with him. He stroked Castiel's hair tenderly and smiled at the little angel who snuggled into his bed. Dean read him a story, and he fell asleep half way through.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Dean whispered, leaning down and kissing Castiel tenderly before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

Dean and Sam laughed as Bobby and Castiel made mince pies, the little angel appearing covered with flour as he held the tray out to the brothers, Gabriel and Crowley looking up as he showed them what he'd done. Both gave him a soft smile and looked to Bobby who stood also covered in flour.

"I make pies!" Castiel cried, "We're gonna puts them in the oven now!"

"I bet they'll be delicious." Dean said softly, "Go and put them in to bake then, buddy. I think someone needs a bath."

Everyone knew not to offer to bath Castiel. It was something that Dean felt he had to do. Dean wanted to take full responsibility and take care of all of Castiel's needs. He never seemed to get tired, but Castiel was a really good child, and never really caused trouble for anyone. Even Crowley was taking a liking to him which was something that no-one expected. Castiel had an advent calendar now, and waking up the excitement of having a chocolate every morning until New Years Day was something that Castiel loved. He'd had a reindeer on his chocolate that morning.

"Come on, little chef!" Dean called, "Bath time."

Castiel, who was taking off his apron, ran towards Dean, leaving a flour trail in his wake before jumping on him and covering him with flour too. The two headed up to the bathroom, and Dean changed into some of his swimming trunks before running the bath and filling it with bubbles. When the water was warm enough, Dean climbed into the bath, lifting Castiel in with him. The baby angel sighed at the feeling of the warmth of the water, and that made Dean smile.

"Rub-a-dub-dub, baby Cas is in the tub!" Dean sang, Castiel laughing before shuffling towards Dean and cuddling up to him.

"Bubbles!" He shrieked, picking some up in his hands and placing them on Dean's head.

Dean placed some on his head in return and snuggled Castiel close, the little boy looking around for the rubber duck and starting to play with it.

* * *

Castiel sat cosily by the fire, while Crowley and Gabriel played cards in the corner. Dean, who was cuddling Castiel close, passed the little boy his juice to drink. Castiel happily sipped at the cup, looking up as Bobby brought in a large green tin with Santa on it that he'd had for years.

"Cas? Do you wanna see the pies you made?" He asked, kneeling beside Dean and the blanket covered angel who sat up a little, cuddling Baby close to him as he looked inside the tin.

He gasped as Bobby opened the tin, and Bobby handed him a pie straight away.

"There you go, little man." He said softly, "Let's have the chef's verdict."

Castiel tasted the pie and immediately a grin crossed his lips.

"TASTY!" He squealed, "Mmmm!"

"Wow, I bet they are!" Dean said with a smile, "Atta boy!"

Castiel tucked into the rest of his pie, Dean watching as Crowley and Gabriel suddenly shared a look. Suddenly, a rush of air sounded and Castiel screamed with delight as a familiar face arrived in the room.

"Bafazar! You're here!" He shrieked, watching as his brother sat beside him and petted his hair, "You came back!"

"Yes, I'm here." The angel smiled, watching the way Dean's face fell as Castiel scrambled onto him, and he realised that Dean must've felt like he was stealing his thunder, "Listen, I'm going to go and talk to Gabriel and Crowley for a while, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel replied, kissing and cuddling Balthazar tenderly, "Come and play soon, pwease?"

"Of course, my little darling." Balthazar said softly, "I'll be back soon."

He left Castiel and Dean to go and speak to the demon and angel, the three of them heading out of the way.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sam said as he entered the room, Castiel laughing with childish glee as he ran to the giant in the room, Sam swooping him up and peppering his face with kisses.

The two returned to sit by the fire, Dean gently rubbing Castiel's back until the baby angel finally fell asleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Dean and Sam get a shock when they find Castiel outside their motel room as a toddler, immediately suspecting foulplay. For some reason, the tiny boy won't go near Sam, and Dean becomes his soul comfort. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but here's chapter fourteen. Thanks for all the support so far, you guys are awesome! It's taking a while to get it finished, but we're getting there!

Hope you enjoy! Christmas cuteness coming up soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Soul Comfort **

**-Fourteen- **

"Cas?" Dean called, "It's time to write your letter to Santa."

Castiel wandered into the kitchen, curious to what Dean meant. He saw the older Winchester sitting at the table, and he smiled, dragging Baby along behind him as he made his way to his friend. He reached up to Dean, who grinned and picked him up, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Come on, buddy. How can Santa bring you presents if he doesn't know what you want, huh?"

Castiel looked up at the hunter and tilted his head in confusion, while Dean sat beside him and showed him the paper. He knew that Castiel knew his letters of the alphabet because he often wrote on pictures he drew, so perhaps with a little guidance he could spell out some words. He could read _Discofish_ a little better and he was really good with his speech, so sounding things out was probably going to be easy for him.

"Me wan' a birdie!" Castiel cried, gazing at Dean with big sparkling eyes, "A birdie that flies! And talks!"

"Do you think it would be very nice to keep a birdie inside, Castiel?"

Dean looked up and rolled his eyes as Crowley appeared in the room with a milkshake for the little boy and sat by them at the table. Castiel thought about it for a little while and then shook his head.

"Me wan' a teddy bear birdie! A birdie that's like Baby!" Castiel cried, Dean pressing a kiss to his head while Crowley shot him a wink.

The little angel scribbled onto the paper while Gabriel, who was stood by the door, was secretly taking notes so that Castiel got what he wanted. Crowley gave a sly nod to him and Dean realised what was going on. He never knew that Crowley could be so..._nice_. He'd always known the demon to be arrogant, angry, a little scary and sarcastic. Never like this...Good with kids.

"Dean?"

The hunter looked down at the little boy who was tapping his crayon on the table. He looked damn adorable with his little feet dangling from his booster seat and his hair all over the place, his little t-shirt and shorts half hanging off him because they were a tiny bit too big. Dean smiled and put a hand on his back, rubbing it softly.

"Yeah, Cas?" He asked, taking in the blueness of the baby angel's eyes.

"Me don't want no more presents..." Castiel whispered, which shocked everyone, "I just want all you guys."

Dean grimaced as Castiel flushed, and he unbuckled the booster seat, lifting Castiel out into his arms. Crowley got up and headed over to Gabriel, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"We'll get him lots of presents anyway." He said, "The little tyke can't just have a stuffed bird for his only Christmas."

"What's made you so soft?" Gabriel asked, Crowley not saying a word and just walking away.

Dean, meanwhile, decided to occupy Castiel with some other things, like playing games with him for a while. They pretended to be different animals for a while, and then Dean took Castiel into Bobby's back yard where they felt the first flakes of snow beginning to fall. Castiel went running into them, but it was sticking pretty quickly so Dean pulled the little boy inside to wrap him up in something warm.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel scoop the last of his spaghetti hoops onto his spoon and he smiled as the little boy ate them, Sam grinning and taking the spoon and bowl to wash them up while Dean began to wipe down Castiel's face and hands before unbuckling the seat and setting him on the floor.

"Leave the tray, Dean, I'll do it." Sam said softly, earning a nod from the older Winchester who followed Castiel into the living room, only to find him in the arms of Gabriel who was tickling him and blowing raspberries on his belly.

"Who's my special boy?" Gabriel asked, "Who's my special little man?"

Castiel was laughing and wriggling, anything to stop Gabriel's tickling and eventually the Archangel let him go, and Castiel got up and ran away from him.

"Come on, you." Dean said, "Bathroom and then nap time."

"No!" Castiel protested, folding his arms, "Me not tired, Dean! No!"

"Castiel, you are having a nap whether you like it or not." Dean told him, "You have three seconds to go to the bathroom or I'll take Baby and keep him downstairs with me while you have your nap. You make the choice."

Castiel stood there with those puppy eyes and Dean had to fight the urge to just give Castiel his own way. So he began to count down, more for himself than Castiel.

"Three...two..."

Castiel hurried up the stairs to the bathroom and Dean followed him with a smile.

"Atta boy, Cas. You made a good choice, buddy."

After the little angel had been to the bathroom, Dean tucked him up in bed with Baby, blanket and pacifier, rubbing his back gently and pressing kisses to his hair. It always helped if Dean stayed there until he fell asleep, and if Dean soothed him to sleep.

"Sleep, sweetheart." He said softly, watching as Castiel gently began to fall asleep, "Good boy...Go to sleep."

"Yuv you." Castiel whispered, which made Dean smile as he kissed him again.

"Love you too."

The angel fell asleep and snuggled his bear and blanket, while Dean left him and turned on the baby monitor just in case.

* * *

"We've had word." Gabriel said, "Balthazar reckons that this has something to do with Zachariah's garrison. Several angels have heard whispers coming from members of said garrison. Maybe this is on Zachariah's orders."

"We need to find out." Sam said, "But, quite frankly, I reckon we could wait until after Christmas...Give the little guy some fun before anything happens."

Dean nodded and sat back against Bobby's couch, feeling himself growing angry as he thought that Zachariah was the reason behind Castiel's current state, but he couldn't help wondering if maybe this was at the hands of someone or something else.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
